


Going the Distance

by LilyPotteri



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: A little bit of edging, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPotteri/pseuds/LilyPotteri
Summary: Another FirstPrince, now a smutty one. Written for the RWRB: A Gray Area server's "Alex, the cyber slut" prompt.It's set before LA but after the State Dinner. Henry can't sleep and Alex does his best to tire him out :) It's shameless PWP, and un-betaed so sorry for any mishaps.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 108





	Going the Distance

As a true Gen Z, it goes without saying that Alex was big on social media. He had an official Facebook page managed by his mother's communication staff, and an official Instagram with millions of followers. Alex knew exactly which filter to use for the best effect, and was up to date on every popular hashtag. He had an official and a secret private twitter account, which he used to fight people - usually Republicans. 

But from all those platforms, Alex's favorite was definitely Snapchat. He was new to its world, but Alex absolutely adored how easy it was to just send those snaps. And yeah, Henry's reaction was always worth it. 

Alex was getting comfortable one night, freshly showered in only his boxer-shorts, feeling rather cheeky. It was over 2 AM in Henry's timezone, but Alex knew the blonde was still awake. So he picked up his phone and opened Snapchat, taking a quick picture of his chest and crotch, with the caption " _I can't stop thinking about you"_

There was a reply almost instantly, of a sleep-ruffled Henry under the covers, blue eyes shining tiredly. **"Hey there, you doofus."**

Alex could feel something tightening in his chest at the soft picture, the dark circles under Henry's eyes. Alex abandoned his plan and instead switched to texting. 

_"Are you okay? Do you want to talk?"_

**"Nah, not really. But we can FaceTime. I'm just tired."**

Alex hit the call button faster than light and in a couple of seconds, Henry's handsome face filled his screen. There were indeed some dark shadows under Henry's eyes, his usually well-combed hair a total mess. Alex couldn't find a better word to describe him, than breathtakingly beautiful. 

"Hey there," Alex said when he found his voice.

"Hey, you. What's going on?"

"Not much, just regular business. I miss you," Alex added, tracing Henry's picture with his finger absentmindedly.

Henry smiled, his eyes lighting up. "I miss you too. Were you planning on some cyber-fun? Because if so, put me down as interested."

"Really? If you would rather sleep I don't want to keep you up."

Henry's cheeks flushed and he bit his lower lip while looking up from under his eyelashes. "I always sleep better after an orgasm."

Alex already felt his boxer-shorts tighten. "Well, in that case," Alex propped up his phone and positioned himself so the picture showed him from his thighs to his face. On his phone, he could see Henry doing the same and soon he got a view of Henry's smooth chest, wide shoulders and those mind-numbingly tight white briefs he preferred. 

"I wish I could be there," Alex started, fingers slowly sliding down his chest, tweaking his nipples as he passed them. "I would bite your neck mark, you up below your collar so only you knew my mark was there. Then I would go further down, scratching your pecks with my teeth."

Henry traced one of his hands down his chest, following the route Alex laid out. "Go on," he said, voice already a bit hoarse. 

"I would nip on your glorious abs, your belly-button, and those sharp hipbones. Just when I got to the edge of your briefs, I would go back up, making you a whimpering mess."

Henry moaned frustratedly but followed through, leaving his tended briefs and slid his hand back up. "You are a demon," Henry groaned, his chest rising and falling rapidly. "I need to get these off," he said pointing at his tiny briefs.

"Go on, but do it slowly," Alex instructed as watched hungrily as Henry's cock came into view. The head was an angry red, and leaking a generous amount of precome. "Good baby, you are doing so well. Now touch yourself, but do it gently. Because if I would be there I would tease you until you are a whimpering mess under my touch."

Alex reached for his bedside table to get the tube of lube he kept there. He slicked up his palm and wrapped it around his own cock, still under his shorts.

"Come on, this isn't fair, I want to see you too," Henry whined so Alex quickly got rid of his boxers with his clean hand. 

"Slowly, slowly, just like that," Alex whispered as he stroked himself in a leisurely pace. "I would kiss you deeply while still going teasingly slow, not giving you enough friction."

"Alex, please I need to... I have to... " Henry's pleas were fueling Alex's desire but he did not give in yet. 

"You can do it, sweetheart. You are doing so well, baby. Just a little bit more. I would use one hand to keep your hips down so they won't thrust up, seeking that sweet release only I can give to you. I would gently fondle your balls with the other, drinking in your sweet sounds. I love to see you like this. All pliant and desperate. Just for me." Alex's voice broke as he picked up the pace of his strokes. Henry's face was truly blissful, his blue eyes dark with arousal, messy blonde locks stuck to his forehead. 

"Please, Alex, I need to come so bloody much it hurts," Henry groaned, that delicious accent tilting his words and Alex couldn't say no to that voice. He pistoned his hips up, fucking his fist in earnest now. "I would finally take pity on you and tightened my hold on you while whispering in your ears. Come for me, sweetheart. Let go. You did so well, I'm so proud of you."

Henry came with a groan of Alex's name, come spluttering on his hand and chest, lips forming into a perfect O. The sight was enough to push Alex over, as he felt his climax hit him in waves after waves. 

When they both came back down, they just watched the other with slowly calming breath. Alex felt exhausted and spent, but content, smiling lazily at Henry. "Feeling better?" He asked smugly, as he cleaned up as best he could with a couple of tissues. 

"Don't let it get to your head," Henry answered, voice hoarse and weak. "Thank you for the lullaby."

Alex snickered, feeling light and happy. If that was humanly possible, Henry looked even better now, pink-cheeked and worn-out, but finally smiling. "Anytime, baby."

There was a comfortable silence between them for a while before Henry picked up his phone as he sat up in his bed. "I'm gonna go and wash up then try to sleep. Good night, Alex. And thank you for everything."

"Good night, Henry. Sweet dreams."

As the call disconnected, Alex stayed there, frozen to the spot. His post-orgasm haze slowly ebbed away, leaving a strong sense of longing in its place. 

Running his fingers through his damp hair, Alex let out a long sigh. They really had to come up with some excuse to meet, and soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please hit me up with some kudos and kind comments if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
